One Last Look
by September10th
Summary: One-shot. Se situe après l'épisode 18, mais sept ans après. Rachel fait le point sur sa nouvelle vie.


**Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas. Malheureusement.**

Alors, j'ai écrit ce one-shot durant une insomnie (oui, bon, l'inspiration vient à tout moment hein ^^). Enjoy

* * *

Rachel regardait le paysage qui s'étendait devant ses yeux.

L'automne avait remplacé l'été, et un vent glacial soufflait sur les rues de New York. Adossée à la rambarde d'un pont, la jeune femme observait la ville qui l'avait tant fait rêver durant son adolescence. L'Empire State Building se dressait devant elle, ainsi qu'une multitude d'autres buildings, et plus loin, Broadway rayonnait de mille feux. Broadway ...

Toute sa vie, elle s'était privée d'amis, de sorties, de tant de choses pour réussir, pour ne pas être déviée de son but. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait voulu être ici, dans cette ville, et être une star. Une icône de Broadway. Mais elle avait échoué. Ce jour là, face à Carmen Tibideaux, la juge de NYADA. Ce jour où elle a oublié les paroles de _Don't Rain On My Parade_.

Ce jour où sa vie a basculé.

Aujourd'hui encore, la jeune femme ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé. Elle connaissait cette chanson depuis ses deux ans, elle l'avait chantée lors de ses premières Sectionals ! Non, elle ne comprenait pas … Mais il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne s'en morde les doigts. Et qu'était devenue sa vie ... Certes, Rachel avait eu son diplôme. Elle avait épousé Finn. Trop tôt, elle en était convaincue. Elle l'aimait à l'époque, et ils s'étaient quand même mis d'accord pour attendre un an après la remise des diplômes, mais même à dix-neuf ans, c'était une bêtise. Et aussi à vingt-deux, trente ou trente-trois ans, Rachel ne devrait pas se marier avec lui, elle le savait au fond. Ce n'était pas son âme-sœur, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit une fois, à Blaine, avant de monter sur scène pour West Side Story. Puis, elle avait déménagé dans la Big Apple avec son mari. Elle avait passé un nombre incalculable d'auditions, car elle croyait encore en son talent. La jeune femme avait dégoté quelques rôles, dans de petites comédies musicales, mais elle n'avait pas eu le succès, la renommée qu'elle méritait. Jour après jour, refus après refus, elle perdait peu à peu confiance en elle. Et ça, elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher non plus. Et ça, entre autres, la rendait malheureuse.

Rachel était un peu jalouse de Kurt, son beau-frère, et son meilleur ami autrefois (Rachel s'était éloignée de la plus part de ses anciens amis). Il avait réussi, lui. Il avait pris des risques, et Carmen avait adoré sa reprise de _Not The Boy Next Door_ (qui était fabuleuse, elle le reconnaissait), elle le lui avait même dit. Il avait été sélectionné pour entrer à NYADA. Il avait une carrière on ne peut plus prometteuse à Broadway, une vraie star montante. Il était heureux avec son petit ami, devenu son fiancé. Il était heureux, tout simplement, et elle l'enviait pour ça.

Rachel ferma les yeux, des larmes brouillaient sa vue. Elle, elle n'avait jamais été heureuse depuis le jour de son audition. A croire qu'elle n'avait plus le droit au bonheur.

Elle se levait par obligation, passait quelques auditions, mais elle n'avait plus d'espoir. Finn lui répétait qu'elle décrocherait un rôle, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, qu'il avait confiance en elle. Mais la jeune femme en avait marre d'attendre. Elle savait que le fait de ne pas entrer à NYADA avait réduit au silence ses chances de percer dans Broadway. Sous les recommandations de son mari, elle était allée voir une psychologue. Rachel ne croyait pas spécialement en la psychanalyse, mais de toute façon, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? On lui avait diagnostiqué une dépression. Réunions hebdomadaires chez sa psy, antidépresseurs et petites attentions de la part de Finn avaient fait irruption dans sa vie (non pas que le garçon n'était pas déjà attentionné, non, mais il l'était juste plus fréquemment).

Elle scruta le vide en dessous d'elle. Le sol était tentant. Tout serait plus simple, pour elle. Il lui suffirait de se laisser tomber dans le vide, et toute sa douleur s'en irait. Pour toujours. Mais il y avait Finn. Elle hésitait à le laisser tout seul. Quoique ... Il avait sa famille, ses amis, sa future carrière. Entre eux, ce n'était plus comme au début. Il restait avec elle par obligation, par pitié, par peur du divorce ou du changement peut-être. Peu importait la raison, Rachel pouvait le laisser. Il y avait aussi ses pères. Mais eux non plus ne la pleureraient pas éternellement. Rachel était sûre qu'elle les avait déçu, et ça la tuait à petit feu. Ça et le reste.

Elle enjamba la rambarde de sécurité et se retrouva au dessus du vide, observant les voitures qui défilaient à grande vitesse en dessous de ses pieds.

Les mots de Mr Schuester lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait, à la suite de la tentative de suicide de David Karofsky, demandé au Glee Club ce qui pourrait les retenir de sauter. Qu'avait-elle répondu déjà ? « Qu'on soit amis pour le reste de nos vies. »

A ça aussi, elle avait échoué. Elle n'avait pas revu ses amis des New Directions depuis la remise des diplômes. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait eu de nombreuses occasions. Kurt et Blaine avaient organisé plusieurs diners les années précédentes, mais elle n'avait pas voulu y aller. Voir les autres, qui avaient réussi, qui étaient heureux, amoureux, aurait été trop dur. Finn y était allé, mais elle ne lui avait pas demandé comment ça c'était passé. Elle ne voulait rien savoir.

Rien ne l'empêchait de sauter maintenant.

Rachel avait très froid. Elle ne portait qu'une petite robe noire et des ballerines, celles qu'elle portait le jour de son audition ratée. C'était symbolique pour elle, de porter les mêmes vêtements que le jour où sa vie avait basculé pour toujours. C'était imprudent, voir stupide d'être aussi peu couverte en plein mois de novembre, et surtout à New York, mais elle s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant.

_« Nobody, no nobody is gonna rain on my parade »_ murmura t-elle, en guise de derniers mots.

Rachel regarda une dernière fois New York, ferma les yeux et sauta dans le vide.

* * *

Hihi, ne m'en voulez pas de l'avoir tuée, je l'aime bien moi Rachel (si si). C'est Finn que je n'aime pas. Mais on s'éloigne du sujet.

N'hésitez pas a laisser une review ;)

_-Emma_


End file.
